


A Day In The Life Of Sebastian Morgenstern (This World Inverted AU)

by TalamhNaFinscealta



Series: Moments In The Life Of Sebastian Morgenstern [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - This World Inverted (Shadowhunters TV), Gen, Multi, POV Sebastian
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-11
Updated: 2018-03-11
Packaged: 2019-03-29 21:16:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13935585
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TalamhNaFinscealta/pseuds/TalamhNaFinscealta
Summary: Did you ever wonder what Sebastian would be like in the alternate dimension? What he would work as? Well, I asked myself the same things and managed to get an exclusive view into a normal day in the life of Sebastian Morgenstern...





	A Day In The Life Of Sebastian Morgenstern (This World Inverted AU)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello you lovely people!  
> I read a ton of stories in this fandom and finally decided to join in on the fun of writing.  
> Next to Malec, Sebastian is one of my favorite characters, so if you want to see him portrayed as the bad guy, you won't find that here (and probably in none of my future stories).
> 
> This work was largely inspired by the [BTS shenanigans of Kat and Will](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=xqC60OiWYYk)
> 
> So, strap yourself in, grab some snacks and enjoy the ride :D

 

** A Day In The Life Of Sebastian Morgenstern (This World Inverted AU) **

 

The day started as any other: Sebastian woke up to his blaring alarm at 6.30 in the morning and peeled himself out of bed to take a shower and get ready for work. He didn’t actually mind the early hour because it meant that everything was more quiet and peaceful than during the day.

After he got out of the shower, Sebastian put on his favorite black pants, forest-green shirt that he got from his best and friend because it apparently brought out his eyes or something, and styled his blond hair a little.

He wasn’t a very vain person but he did like to look good nonetheless and after his best and admittedly only friend had dragged him to go shopping with him, Sebastian’s wardrobe was well stocked and pretty fashionable.

‘Perks of having a gay best friend’, he mused to himself while making his way down the stairs.

 

As always, his mom was dancing to the radio while making bacon, eggs, toast and pancakes and his dad sat at the table with a ‘World’s Best Dad’- cup of coffee in his hand and todays newspapers in front of him.

“Good morning, son,” he greeted him while Sebastian sat down next to him.

“Good morning, dad. Anything interesting happening in the world?” Ever since his two years stay in London for work and experience he developed a British accent that he fought to maintain because he was quite fond of it.

When he first came back, his family mocked him mercilessly and called it “hilarious” and “so posh”, but now, his dad just smiled at him and started a discussion about politics, upcoming events and economy. Sebastian liked the daily talks with his dad, they were interesting and served as father-son-bonding time.

About ten minutes later, Jocelyn turned off the stove and the radio and joined them with a fond smile and enough food to feed an army.

Sebastian already knew that his sister Clary would not be up for at least another hour, and if he was honest, he really didn’t mind. As much as he loved his sister, she was also getting on his last nerve more often than not, and he would gladly take every minute of peace he got.

 

After they were finished eating, Sebastian and Valentine took the dishes to the kitchen and put them in the dishwasher.

Sebastian then took his work bag, gave his mother a kiss on the cheek and his father a short hug before putting on his black combat boots, black leather jacket, and leaving the house.

It was still pretty quiet except for the birds chirping loudly and the occasional person or car passing by.

Not even 15 minutes later, Sebastian found himself in front of the ‘Antiques & Books’ store he was working at.

He opened the door and smiled immediately, completely at peace with the rusty smell and quiet but homey atmosphere greeting him.

That was the main reason he worked here. The time when no costumer was here yet, and Sebastian just got to enjoy the company of all the precious books and artefacts he loved so much.

 

A warm, deep voice brought him out of his dream-like state: “Good morning, Sebastian. Good to see you bright and early. You might wanna look at some new things that came in yesterday, just after you left. I put them in the corner over there.”

His boss was another bonus of working here.

“Morning, Luke. I’ll get to it right away. Thank you!” he smiled while walking in the direction Luke had pointed him to.

When he opened the boxes, he was more excited than a kid on Christmas morning. His breath hitched for a moment as he took in the old quill and ink pot. Oh, and what was that heavy book?

Looked like a bible, and even though Sebastian was not a very religious man, he could appreciate the leather binding and all the delicate ornaments etched on it. It also came with the most beautiful brocade bookmark he had ever seen.

He immediately decided to put it out on display because it was so unique and beautiful.

There were some little books as well, most of them very old and worn looking and he took a deep breath to let the musty smell fill his senses.

For a few minutes Sebastian just sat there with his eyes closed and a very dopey smile on his face.

He was brought out of his sweet reverie by the chime of the bell above the door indicating the first costumers of the day. Two old ladies who were talking quietly and greeted him with gentle smiles and warm eyes.

Even though he didn’t like people much at all, the older ones were usually his favorites. They had respect for ancient things and treated everything with care.

 

The time flew by and Sebastian’s mood was steadily getting better and better. Today seemed like a slow day, lazy and peaceful, just the kind of days he loved.

“Luke! Sebastian! Hey, isn’t it a really cool day today?”

Of course that was when his little annoying sister Clary decided to drop by and get on his nerves.

Clary’s biggest hobby was LARP, and she always insisted that one could never have too many accessories for the outfits. The little ‘Antiques & Books’ store also just so happened to be her favorite shop to buy said accessories.

Like a whirlwind of fire she skipped around, ‘oohing’ and ‘aahing’ the whole time.

Just then, she was coming to a halt in front of some boxes that looked like books, and touched all of them.

“Aren’t these just so pretty? Oh my god, if I had the money, I’d buy every single one.” 

 

Sighing and rolling his eyes dramatically, Sebastian stepped closer to do some damage control.

 

“Hey Clary. Don’t touch that. Also, be a little more quiet, alright?” He put a finger in front of his mouth to demonstrate his point.

“But Sebby, look! It’s a box, not a book. And what do you mean, I have to be quiet? I thought that was just libraries?”

Mentally face-palming himself, he made a wide gesture towards all the books.

“As a matter of fact…”

“Oh, you’re right, clearly I should be quiet,” she said in the same loud and quirky voice as before.

“Ooh, what’s that?” she skipped to the books now.

“Don’t touch that!”

 

It was too late of course. She already had her grabby little hands on everything she could reach.

 

“Why, God, why does she always have to touch all my stuff? I hate it, when she touches my stuff!”

“It’s not your stuff, Sebby.”

“Also hate it, when she calls me that,” he grumbled with a deep frown on his handsome face.

“What’s this big one right here, Sebby?”

 

With mild horror he noticed that she had her eyes on the big bible he just put out earlier that day.

 

“That’s a big book. A big bible book with a brocade bookmark.”

She giggled and let her fingertips graze the bookmark gently.

“Big bible book with a beige brocade bookmark. Well said, brother.”

“Brilliant.”

“You think I should buy it?” She looked at him as if she actually cared about his opinion, and he sighed.

“Let me check the price tag… Wow, well I wouldn’t buy that, if I were you. It’s way too expensive!”

 

A little disappointed pout was on her face now, and in a desperate attempt at shifting her attention elsewhere, and hopefully getting her to leave soon, he gently shoved her to the aisle with the little books.

 

“Look, these ones just came in today. Why don’t you choose one of those?”

With a slightly skeptical look she touched two little books, again with the touching, and exclaimed, “But those are broken.”

“Well, you break, you buy.”

“I didn’t break!”

“Well,” he shrugged one shoulder, “this one is definitely broken. You broke, you buy.”

She looked like she wanted to tell him to shove it or worse, before her face cleared and a big grin broke out again.

“Sebby, you are brilliant. These are perfect for my next LARP outfit!”

 

And finally, FINALLY, Clary skipped over to the cash register, where Luke packed her a little bag, and wished her farewell.

As the door closed, Sebastian let his shoulders drop in relief. Only a little longer and he would have banged his head against a wall.

 

When the door opened again, just seconds later, he braced himself for the worst. It wouldn’t be the first time his sister came back because she forgot something. Or maybe she just wanted to slowly annoy him to death.

He contemplated hiding somewhere when a melodious voice greeted him with a gentle “Good afternoon, Sebastian.”

An almost warm smile quirked his lips.

“Good afternoon, Magnus. My favorite costumer.”

 

It wasn’t an exaggeration. In his first weeks working here, he discovered that Magnus was a regular. And while he wasn’t that old, he seemed to have almost the same respect and appreciation for all the books and little knick knacks that Sebastian himself possessed. As a bonus came the fact that he treated the people just as gently as the books and antiques.

With sure but elegant steps, Magnus seemed to float through the store, almost without making any sound at all.

 

Sebastian was so deep in his thoughts that he nearly missed that Magnus wasn’t alone today.

 

“Oi, Morgenstern! No greeting for your best friend?” Sebastian looked up surprised at the familiar voice.

“You are my only friend, Lightwood.”

“My point exactly.”

 

From his perfectly styled hair to his designer clothes Alec Lightwood looked like he stepped straight out of a fashion magazine, his big hazel eyes and pouty lips just adding to the image even more.

 

While pretending to be greatly annoyed, Sebastian hugged him and mentally asked himself again, why the party planner chose him, the grumpy loner who hates people, to be his best friend. Not that he was complaining.  
  
Next to his quirky, constantly-smiling sister, her equally chipper friends Simon and Isabelle, and her dumb idiot of a boyfriend whose name he didn’t bother to learn, Alec’s sass and general saltiness were like a breath of fresh air.

 

“So, not to be rude, but how exactly do you two know each other?”

Sebastian raised an eyebrow and pointedly looked from Alec to Magnus, who seemed to have found what he was looking for, and came to back to stand right next to him.

“Come on, Seb. Don’t play dumb. I already told you about my boyfriend.”

 

A few seconds of stunned silence, then “Wow. He is your infamous boyfriend you can’t stop talking about? Didn’t know you had it in you. Magnus is a good one, treat him well.”

A mocking little smirk played on Sebastian’s lips now and his blue-green eyes challenged Alec silently. Magnus blushed slightly, and looked back and forth between them highly amused, already guessing his boyfriend’s response.

“Well, excuse you. First of all,” Alec raised a perfectly manicured finger to emphasize his point, “let me tell you that I am absolutely fabulous. Second of all, “he continued raising another finger,” I make a great boyfriend, thanks for asking. Third and last for now,” he exclaimed, almost shoving his three fingers in Sebastian’s face, “I am your best friend, why am I getting the shovel talk?”

Sebastian rolled his eyes at his friend’s antics, “Because, drama queen, Magnus is way too nice to ever hurt anyone.”

After an intense little stare-off, Alec grinned, “Yeah, I suppose you’re right. He is pretty amazing isn’t he?”

 

Outwardly, Sebastian rolled his eyes and grumbled at the sappy display of affection that followed Alec’s statement, but inwardly, he cooed and grinned like a teenage girl. He had to admit to himself that they were pretty cute together.

Before things could get any more heated between the lovebirds, a “We are closing up in 5,” from Luke brought them back to reality and Sebastian casually pocketed his phone, which was now filled with at least a dozen sappy pictures. Who knows, when they would come in handy?

 

They said goodbye, Magnus and Alec leaving hand in hand, and Sebastian helped Luke to close up before going home as well.

 

It was already past dinnertime and his family was nowhere to be seen, probably in their respective rooms, but he found spaghetti and pasta on a plate and a few cookies with a little sticky note from Clary, saying, ‘Enjoy your meal. Love you, big bro ♥’

Sebastian smiled while reheating it, thinking that she could be quite sweet if she wanted to.

After eating, he went to his room to read a little and listen to some music before going to bed with a content look on his face.

Yes, his life was pretty mundane, but he wouldn’t change it for the world. **** ~~~~

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Any feedback is highly appreciated :)


End file.
